Jane Causeway
"You get the good cops, you get the bad cops and then you get me.." ~ Jane Causeway ' Jane Causeway' is a tough former New York cop and antihero who often fiound herself at odds with her superiors due to her tactics, which were labelled as reckless and sometimes downright illegal - yet she saw herself as doing what is necessary to protect the city from the assortment of evils that had surfaced in the modern world: foremost amongst them being the crime-lord Lenny and his second-in-command Boss-Man. Following a series of events in her life and growing interference from authorities she broke away from the NYPD and is now an outlaw / vigilante. Origin Jane was a member of NYPD during the formation of ISDF and served through some of the most turbulent times in modern history yet her life would change forever in the Summer of 2006 when she and her partner Rick stormed a warehouse being robbed by gangsters loyal to Lenny - although the two had the upperhand at first things rapidly changed when the superhuman Boss-Man arrived on the scene and brutally murdered Rick, forcing Jane to flee as he mocked her and took Rick's badge as a trophy. Jane's mind was never the same after that, she grew angry and bitter but most of all she desired revenge - both for Rick and for herself: for every man, woman and child Boss-Man and his kind had killed, her deep-rooted rage caught the attention of the malevolent Chaos-Gods and Ruik, the "god" of ruin, bestowed upon Jane superhuman abilities -he never revealed himself to Jane and to this day Jane believes her abilities were the result of a mutation. In reality Ruik had hoped Jane would of been driven completely insane by her new power and went on a murderous rampage (this occured in a variant-future known as Rogue Chaos) but to Ruik's dismay the mainstream Jane would prove much more resilient and although still a very angry, bitter woman is mindful to keep her oath of protecting the innocent and serving justice - even if her methods put her at odds with some of the world's finest heroes and law-enforcers.. Powers *'Superhuman Strength' (Jane is extremely strong, even by superhuman standards) *'Regeneration' (Jane can regenerate rapidly from many injuries) *'Iron Will' (Jane has remarkable willpower) *'Chaos Blasts' (Jane can emit small blobs of chaos energy from her hands that have the explosive properties of small hand-grenades) Weaknesses *'Chaos Control' (Jane has difficulting in producing chaos energy and the creation of her signature chaos-blasts is extremely taxing on her endurance, tiring her within a matter of minutes unless she has prepared herself beforehand) *'Psychic Assault' (Jane's willpower does not protect her from psychic assaults, nor does her remarkable regeneration do much against psychic assaults or probes) *'Magic' (Jane has no natural defences against magic) *'Outlaw Status' (ever since leaving the NYPD Jane has become a wanted outlaw, as such she is unable to legally assist law enforcement nor can she interact with heroes that are working with authorities - she is also faced with the reality that any criminal she may capture or subdue as an outlaw can not be put on trial due to her actions being considered unlawful under ISDF law) Trivia *Jane Causeway's unofficial theme is the original "Robocop" theme. Battle Stats Agility: 6 Speed: 7 Strength: 10++ Endurance: Infinite (due to regeneration) Willpower: 6 Category:Grey Morality Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Mystic Mutates